The Parent Hunt
by Jmay19980
Summary: America asks Canada that sparks a new question...Are France and England really the one who conceived them? Will work on it when I can!
1. Chapter 1

America...Oldest brother,thinks he is the hero,son of England and France. Canada...younger brother to America,quiet and often mistaken for his brother,son of England and France.

England...Father to America and Canada,married to France.

France...Father to America and Canada,married to England.

Germany...Strongest male country,Prussia's younger brother.

Prussia...Believes that he is awesome, Germany's older brother,lives in Germany's basement.

Bavaria...OC! Blind but can feel color and taste smells,younger sister of Hungary.

Hungary...Toughest female country,older sister of Bavaria,carries a frying pan around as her weapon of choice.

Austria...A relatively weak country,known to express emotion with his music,Has a thing for Switzerland.

Switzerland...Everyone calls him"Vash",Has a thing for Austria but doesn't know that he feels the same way,carries a riffle as his weapon of choice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Give that back! It's not yours!" Cried Canada. His brother,America, laughed and turned to run off with Canada's beloved bear but ran head first into England. The bear flew from America's hands into England's and the chibi fell to the floor with a grunt. "Hi, dad." England looked down on his son with a frown on his face."What where you doing with Canada's bear?" America stood up, and was about to speak when Canada butted in," He stole it from me! I told him to give it back but he wouldn't." He whispered, looking on the verge of gave Canada his bear and turned back to his other son,"Is that true?" He asked,"Did you steal your brother's bear?" America hung his head," Yes. But...!" "No buts, mister!" England said, and was about to say more when, just then France came up behind his beloved husband. "Is there a problem here?"England turned his head to look at his lover. "Yes! America thought it would be funny to take Canada's bear! I was just about to punish him." France chuckled,"As wrong as it was, you know he was just having fun." England looked farther back,"Yes but..." France put his hand on England's shoulder and kissed his cheek,"If you remember we used to play like that all the time! Let him go this time! He was just playing!" France kissed his cheek again, this time making him blush."yah...Okay." England turned to America and said,"You can get away with it this time. Only because that bloody frog of your father knows how to persuade me." England turned to kiss France back. After he did, he whispered something in France's ear that made him light up."Oh! Okay!" He said turning to leave after England, before he left he turned his head and said to the boys,"Play nice and be good! If you are then we might go see Bavaria and Hungary later!" Then he popped his head out of the doorway and ran off after England.


	3. Chapter 3

America looked at his brother, and smiled widely. Canada shot his brother a confused look. "Let's go spying!" America explained. Canada shook his head wildly and said something, inaudible. America laughed at his brothers quietness,"why are you so quiet?" Canada shrugged. America inquired further,"How are we brothers but so different?" Canada shrugged again. The brothers stood there, America thinking and Canada playing with his bear. After a while Canada bid America goodbye, and escaped to his room. America didn't even answer,for he was too deep in thought. Canada and I look almost identical,but we have no traits passed down from either of them. We do look like some of the other countries though. America continued to think. Moments later Canada came down to find his brother still standing in the middle of the room. I wonder what has him thinking so hard. I don't recall him ever thinking this hard for this long. Canada inched over to his brother and poked him. America jumped at the feel of his brothers hand. Canada jumped at his brothers sudden movement. America looked at his brother and blinked. After a moment America's face brightened," Sorry, little brother." Canada lifted his head from his bear, "Did I interrupt your thinking? You have never thought that hard and that long before." America smiled,"No! I was just thinking, we. Look. Almost exactly alike. But we got nothing from England or France. Maybe England and France weren't the ones that conceived us..." America trailed off. Canada scoffed," England and France are our parents! I think..."

Findlay they become curious and try to find out? Stay tuned!


End file.
